Crimson Tears
by SweetLittleFae
Summary: "No matter how hard you try," she took a deep breath and sighed before turning towards him. "Sometimes your best, just isn't good enough."
1. The Day I Became a Soul Reaper!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its amazing characters. I only own Ayumi, Hisashi and Hiryū.**

* * *

Standing idly on the sidewalk, her eyebrows pushed together, she couldn't help but sigh as she observed the scene in front of her. "Now listen up you pond scum," the familiar voice of her best friend, Ichigo Kurosaki called out towards the group of skaters in front of him and pointed towards the knocked over vase with flowers beside the lamppost and glared. "Do you see that? First question: What do you think that is? You the one in the middle! Answer!"

Crouching to the ground, she smiled lightly as she set the vase upright before glancing towards the group, watching as said guy glanced around, unsure if Ichigo was really speaking at him. "Wh-what? You talking to me? I guess somebody left those flowers for some kid who got killed here." Wincing at the way Ichigo kicked the guy under the chin, she couldn't help but flinch.

"Correct. Now the next question: That vase over there. Why's it lying on it's side?" He questioned them. She couldn't help but inwardly grin at the horror spread across their faces as the shakingly answered, "I guess one of us knocked it over when we were skateboarding threw here. We didn't-" He didn't get to finish his sentece as Ichigo pummeled them to the ground.

"You guys catch on fast." A fiery aura surrounded him as he glared down at them. "Now go and apologize or else the next time the flowers will be for you."Watching with amusement, the skaters yelled their apologies before scampering off.

Leaning against the wall, she smiled lightly. "There. That outta' keep those punks from showing their ugly faces around here." Craning her head towards the lamppost, she stared at the now visible, but transparent girl that appeared behind it, a chain dangling in the middle of her chest.

"Thank you for coming to my defense. I'll think now, I'll finally will be able to rest peacefully." Pushing herself from the wall, her brown eyes connected with Ichigo's and offered a faint smile before leaning down to grab her fallen messenger bag.

"No problem. It's the least I could do." He replied. Approaching them, she smiled at the transparent girl. "You deserve to rest in peace.

"We'll bring you some new flowers tomorrow." She said as the girl nodded her head. Ichigo merely raised a arm in the air as he began walking away, waving silently at the girl.

She rolled her eyes and jogged beside him. "That was really brave of you, Ichigo." She stated under her breath as she stared up at him. He glanced down at her and shrugged.

"Like I said, it's the least I could do." A silence rested upon them as they continued down the street.

**Hello. I'm Ayumi Tsuzuki. I'm fifteen years old, so that makes me a high-school student. The guy walking next to me is Ichigo Kurosaki. I've known him since I was little, so I consider him my best friend. I live in a town called Karakura with my older brother, Hisashi. I don't remember my parents much, considering they passed away when I was little. I don't know if it's a curse or a blessing, but ever since I could remember I've been able to see the dearly departed, same goes for Ichigo. His family runs a medical clinic, which I'm happy to say isn't so far from my house.**

As they neared Ichigo's house, Ayumi sighed as she patted his shoulder. "Good luck. See ya' tomorrow. Say Hi to Karin and Yuzu for me." She didn't miss the groan that escaped his lips and smiled.

He nodded at her and waved. "Yeah. See you Ayumi." She nodded her head before adjusting her bag over her shoulder and made her way towards her house and winced suddenly as she heard yelling coming from Ichigo's house.

Finding herself in her street, she shook her head amusedly. Continuing down the street, she found herself approaching her house and shuffled up the porch. "Here we go again." She muttered before opening the door, peeking from side to side and safely entered the house. "Hisashi, I'm home!" She called aloud, hearing a whoosh sound from her left, she narrowly dodged the fist flying her direction.

She sighed shaking her head as she dusted off her skirt before crossing her arms. "Geez, thanks for the warm welcome, Hisashi. I feel the love." Her brother grinned at her, his black hair held in a high clipped ponytail.

"I have taught you well, my dear sister." She rolled her eyes. "Care to explain why you are late for dinner?" She shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"Doesn't matter, you wouldn't understand." He pouted and crossed his arms, suddenly reminding her of a three year old throwing a tantrum because his parents won't buy him sweets.

"Your so mean, Ayumi. Why?" She shook her head and huffed before turning around and waved at her brother over her shoulder.

"I'm not hungry, I'll pack my dinner for lunch again." She could hear her brother yelling after her but sighed as she entered her room and slammed the door close with her foot. She dumped her bag on the floor before getting undressed.

Neatly hanging her uniform on the hanger, she got dressed in her Hello Kitty themed pajamas and slid into her bed with a content sigh before snuggling into the warmth her bed provided and not soon after, found herself falling into darkness.

* * *

She was vaguely aware of a voice calling her name in the darkness, whispers echoing in her head as her feet carried her to the voice. The air was cold, thick with the stench of death and despair. Her long silver hair whisked behind her with each step she took.

"**_Ayumi_**," the voice was deep and raspy, the voice called out to her name, reaching towards her, tugging at the bond that now bound her to the darkness. "**_Say my name, Ayumi._**"

Her mouth opened but no sound came out, her body frozen. "**_You have forgotten me, Ayumi. How could you forget me?_**" Her eyebrows furrowed together and she tried to shake her head. She could feel, and hear the anger, anguish, betrayel and pain in it's voice.

She wanted to scream at the voice, beg for it to stop this torture. "**_You have forgotten me, Ayumi. But tis not matter, anymore. You have come back to me. I am finally free from this prison that was locked deep within you, and it is time you learned your place_**." She barely managed a chocked scream as a large clawed hand shot out from the darkness, grasping her small frame in it's clutches.

The darkness began to slowly dissolve and fire soon replaced it. The clawed hand tightened it's grip. "**_We are one, once again._**"

And then a roar.

* * *

A muffled scream tore from her throat as she bolted upright, her chest heaving up and down as she found herself blinking, before taking in her surroundings. Breathing in relief, she was aware of the streams of daylight dancing their way into her room and she huffed running a hand threw her hair.

"What a strange dream." She whispered, and an unease feeling fell in the pit of her stomach, making her decide that she did not like this feeling.

Getting out of bed, she yawned lightly before slowly getting undressed. Folding her clothes neatly, she took her uniform from the hanger and quickly got dressed before making her way to the bathroom.

Finding herself staring at her reflection, she took notice of her swelled and puffy eyes, her hair tossled all over the place, she visibly winced. Combing her hair, she braided it to the side and brushed her teeth. "Ayumi," glancing towards the door, toothbrush still in her mouth, she raised a eyebrow at her brother as he stood in the doorway sheepishly. "Are you alright? I heard you murmuring last night." She waved her hand , indicating that she needed a moment.

Washing out her mouth, she inhaled deeply before wiping her face. "Yeah, I'm fine just had a nightmare. Nothing to worry about. Honest." She added to the end after seeing his doubtful look and grinned. He shrugged and turned around, waving at her.

"Well if you say so. I'm off to work now. Don't stay up for me, I won't be home tonight. I'm working overtime." She nodded her head and smiled before following him down the stairs.

"Have a nice day, Nii-sama." He nodded at her and threw a thumbs up. Turning towards the kitchen, she flicked on the T.V as she slowly packed her lunch.

Glancing towards the T.V, her attention was gained and she stared at the news. "The incident occured at Karakura Station after 7:30 am as the morning commute was getting into full swing," she raised a eyebrow. "Witnesses report hearing a loud crash and feeling the ground shake beneath their feet. The entire area has been called off for further details..."

"That's near here." She muttered under her breath as she finished packing her lunch. Making sure she had everything, Ayumi sighed as locked the door before making her way to she met Ichigo every morning, her thoughts drifted towards the dream.

**'That voice sounded so sad. Why couldn't I remember his name when the voice sounded so familiar? What did he mean by we are one, once again?' **AHer thoughts came to a halt when she saw Ichigo patiently waiting for her at their corner, a bunch of flowers sticking out of his bag it reminded her that she promised that they would visit that girl from yesterday.

She waved at him. "Good morning, Ichigo." He glanced up at her and nodded at her.

"Morning, Ayumi." He greeted. She smiled at him as they both turned around and began walking towards their destination.

Her vision slightly obscured by Ichigo's bright orange hair, she smiled. "Hey did you hear about what happened outside Karakura Station?"He glanced down at her and nodded as they passed the secluded area that was taped off by the police.

"Yeah, I did."

She nodded as they finally approached the corner. Ichigo glanced around as he called for the girl, the flowers in his hand he continued to glance around.

Adjusting her bag, she raised a eyebrow. "She's not here, maybe she-"a sudden unhuman roar in the distance stopped her sentence. Her eyes widened as she stared at Ichigo before rushing towards the sound.

Ignoring the people rushing the opposite direction, her eyes widened as she saw the buidling being turned into rubble, dust blowing everywhere.

Coughing, another unhumanlike roar echoed in the air and her blood froze. Something stood from all wreckage, something unhuman. "What the hell is that?" She heard Ichigo mutter as she stared at the creature.

**'Hollow.' **The thought popped in her head a second later and her eyebrows furrowed. She shook her head. There was time for questions later.

"Help me!" The cry came from the girl they had helped yesterday, and Ayumi's eyes widened. She didn't register that someone had grabbed her hand but stumbled as Ichigo dragged her with him.

"Run!" Glancing back, she stared horrified at the thing, the hollow her mind had replied upon what the creature was. It's claws reminded her of huge schythes and it looked insanely sharp, it's body reminded her of a praying mantis.

And that thing was heading straight for them. "It's coming!" The girl yelled. "What is that thing?" She asked and just as that question slipped from her mouth, the girl tripped forward.

Ayumi turned towards the girl and helped her up. "Come on!" Her eyes widened as she looked up, the creature descending upon them, it's mouth wide open.

"Ayumi!" Ichigo yelled as he reached towards her, his heart racing but his vision was obscured by black butterfly fluttering before him.

To both their awe, a petite young girl took place and slashed at the creature, blood spurting from it's wound before lunging at the creature again and with one slash, drew her katana down upon it's head, slicing the creature in half before landing in front of them and sheathed her katana.

Ayumi watched as it dissolved into nothing. "Whoa." Ichigo murmured, unknown to both Ayumi and him that they were both grasping each other's hand tightly.

The petite girl briefly glanced at them and walked away. "Hey, wai-" but she was already gone. People began to gather around them, asking questions. Ayumi glanced towards the vacant spot where the girl was and gasped lowly as she felt something warm grip her hand tighter.

She glanced down and blushed as she noticed Ichigo's hand tightly holding hers. "Uh, Ichigo. I'd like to have my hand back." She said and he blinked looking at her and then at their intertwined hands and flushed before letting hers go.

He coughed under his breath and they stood apart. "Are you alright, Ayumi?" He asked and she nodded. They both turned their attention to direction the girl was in and in silence went home.

* * *

With her knees pressed against her chest, Ayumi sat silently on her bed staring at nothing in front of her.

Thoughts ran threw her mind as she went through what happened today. Who was that girl? What the hell was that thing? And how did she know what it was?

Her head snapped up as a familiar roar echoed threw the night, instantly breaking the silence. Her eyes widened as she found herself stumbling to her feet and rushed towards her bedroom door, but her body froze as an insane and ubearable pain rushed threw her body and sent the girl falling to the ground, instantly welcomed by the depths of fire and darkness.

* * *

A muffled groan escaped her lips as she struggled to breath, her vision blurry, her eyes slowly slid open and found herself taking in her surroundings.

She slowly sat up and blinked.

The scenery around her was beautiful. There were mountains around her, a waterfall made of lava flowing into the river below, flowers surrounding her body as they glowed a fiery orange.

"**_Say my name, Ayumi._**" The familiar deep voice called to her as she stumbled to her feet. She glanced around and wrapped her arms around herself.

She shook her head. "How can I say your name if I do not even know you?" She asked and her heart rate spiked when the ground beneath her trembled.

"**_Oh but you do know me, Ayumi. You can't remember me, but it doesn't mean that you don't know me. You know me very well. After all, I am apart of you._**" She furrowed her eyebrows but before she could utter a word, a growl resounded behind her and she slowly turned her body towards the sound and gasped.

Golden eyes stared down at her, the light of the fire reflecting upon his reddish-gold scales that shimmered proudly. It took her a moment to realize that standing before was a magnificent dragon and she frowned upon the feeling that he felt familiar. "**_If you do not remember me, then I should just kill you here where I stand and end our miserable existense._**" Her eyes widened as he chuckled deeply at her reaction, he was taunting her.

He was going to test her and it was all up to her if she wanted to pass or fail it. But to him, failing wasn't a answer.

She shook her head and whimpered as the fire within him awakened, threatening to swallow her whole. "**_If you do not wish to die, Ayumi then you must say my name._**"

She shook her head and groaned. "I do not know your name!" She yelled furiously up at him, her brown eyes flashing crimson.

He stared down at her and took a deep breath, rekindling the fire within him. "**_Then so be it._**" Watching as the fire rumbled from his chest, her eyes closed and her thoughts drifted towards her brother, Ichigo and all her other friends.

She couldn't leave them now. She wouldn't leave them.

As the fire exploded from his throat, her eyes snapped open and she cried with all her might, "**_Hiryū!_**"

The flames engulfed her and darkness swallowed her. "**_Well done, Ayumi._**"

* * *

And in the wake of the night, the drake of hell was reborn and with it, the sword of fate.

* * *

Author Note: Well here is my first try at a Bleach Fanfiction, considering the fact that I love Bleach. I hope my OC didn't come off as a Mary-Sue and if she did, I deeply apologize. Please review!


	2. The Shinigami's Work: Part A

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its amazing characters. I only own Ayumi, Hisashi and Hiryū.**

**A special thanks to all those for favoriting, following and reviewing my story. It means a lot to me. And I thank all my silent readers and hope you will enjoy this story. **

**And yes, this is a Ichigo/OC story. If you don't like it, then why are you reading it.**

**-bows-**

* * *

A small groan escaped her lips as she slowly came to, her vision slightly blurred, her eyebrows pushed together as she found herself sprawled on her bedroom floor. Pushing herself from the floor, she blinked at her surroundings.

Something didn't feel right. Shaking her head, she blinked before standing up, stumbling a little before composing herself.

A small groan escaped her lips as her head throbbed before running a hand threw her hair. She pinched the brink of her nose as last night's dream returned to her memories. "Was it a dream or was it real?" She questioned herself as she slowly glanced around the room, nothing out of place.

Shrugging her shoulders, she rubbed the back of her head before sauntering towards her wardrobe. Staring at her school uniform, she quickly stripped from her pajamas and got dressed in her uniform, tugging slightly at the grey skirt and huffed.

Grabbing her bag from the floor, she was met with an eery silence and frowned. "Hisashi must still be at work."She muttered to herself as she grabbed an apple from the kitchen counter before heading out the front door, closing it behind her.

"I wonder if Ichigo is alright?" She inquired curiously as she rounded the corner, her eyebrows furrowing as she spotted the whole Kurosaki family standing outside their house.

And she soon found the reason. They were all huddled together, gaping at a large hole that obscured their house. "What happened?" She asked wide-eyed, not missing the look Ichigo had on his face.

Ichigo's father, Isshin Kurosaki placed a hand on her shoulder as Yuzu and Karin stood aside. "Its a miracle! A truck plows right into our house and none of us get so much as a single scratch." Isshin exclaimed and Karin glanced up at her father.

"What's even more miraculous that none of us even woke up when it happened?" Ayumi glanced at Ichigo and frowned.

**'I don't get it. Their wounds are completely gone. They think that a truck did all this? Could this have been the work of that Soul Reaper?' **Ichigo wondered as he stared at the hole in their house, Yuzu and Karin passing by him.

Yuzu turned towards him. "Ichigo, you better hurry up and eat breakfast or you are going to be late." He blinked as he continued staring at it.

"Yeah." Flashes of the Soul Reaper, Rukia Kuchiki flashed threw his mind as his eyes widened. 'I wonder if she went back to that place she was talking about. The Soul Society.' His head snapped to the side as a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Ichigo? Are you alright?" Ayumi!

He turned around and stared at her, his eyes taking in her form and sighed in relief, she didn't know. "Yeah, I'm fine. Come on." She could see that he wasn't fine, but didn't push the subject and followed him in the house.

She glanced around the house, a unwanted feeling forming in the pit of her stomach. The air was filled with negative energy. "Come on. Let's go." She nodded her head as she waved at Yuzu and Karin before following Ichigo out the house. She jogged beside him, before keeping up with his pace.

There was unusual silence between them, a certain tension that she didn't like. It seemed as though Ichigo was having a inner battle with his thoughts. "Ichigo?" He blinked slightly as he glanced down at her. "You know you can tell me anything right?" Ichigo stared at her, and sighed debating whether he should tell her or not? Could he risk her getting involved and end up regretting it?

He shook his head and shrugged. "I know." Seeing his expression, she knew that she wouldn't get anything out of him and sighed leaving it at that. She glanced at her watch and groaned.

"It's lunch already."She stated as they entered the Karakura High. Ichigo nodded his head and glanced at Ayumi, seeing that worried expression still plastered across her face.

Rounding the corner, the silver haired girl watched on with amusement as Ichigo stumbled into Orihime and Tatsuki, sending the girl tumbling to the floor. "Oh, it's you. Hey, Orihime." Ayumi glared at Ichigo and lightly punched his shoulder.

"That wasn't nice of you Kurosaki." Ayumi stated as Orihime's head snapped towards Ichigo.

"Oh I'm sorry." Orihime stumbled around her words as Tatsuki glared up at him, her fists balled as she raised it at him.

"Ichigo! You knock her down and that's all you gotta say! What the hell is the matter with you?" Ichigo seemed unfazed by Tatsuki's as he apologized and looked at Orihime.

"Sorry about that? Are you gonna be alright?"He questioned and she nodded her head. Ichigo leaned down as he offered her his hand.

"Here." She glanced up with a confused 'huh' and saw Ichigo's hand before quickly jumping to her feet backing away.

"Oh no! That's alright, really," she waved her hands slightly and stumbled on her words. "I have volleyball. Yeah that's right. Volleyball."Ayumi raised a eyebrow as Orihime turned around before heading in the opposite direction.

Ichigo watched her with furrowed brows. "What's wrong with her?"Ichigo questioned as Tatsuki closed her eyes.

"What could it be?" She questioned in a sweet voice. "Maybe it was your ugly mug?" She opened her eyes and glanced at them. "By the way, why are you two so late? I mean it's lunch already?"She inquired.

Ichigo shrugged. "Yeah don't worry about it. I'll tell you later." Ayumi shrugged as Tatsuki glanced at her before following Ichigo into class.

Placing her bag on the desk, they were instantly surrounded by the familiar faces of their friends. "Hey, Ichigo. I heard a truck crashed into your place last night, dude." Ichigo glanced at Ayumi briefly and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Pretty much." He replied.

"So did you clean it all up, yet?" Mizuiro questioned as Ichigo in return glanced at his black haired friend.

"What are you kidding? It's going to take forever."He said dully.

"You need any help?" Ayumi smiled as Ichigo glanced up at the tall mexican, his eyes slightly widening as he shook his head.

"Nah, that's alright." Ichigo exclaimed as Keigo glanced up at their friend.

"Yeah, Chad-"a figure walking towards them caught her attention and the silver haired girl glanced up and her eyes widened as she spotted a raven haired girl heading their way.

**'It's that girl from before! The same one that killed that hollow.' **She thought as she observed the girl. What was she doing here?

"Hey your Ichigo right?" said girl raised a eyebrow. How did this girl know her name?

Ichigo turned his head towards the voice, his eyes widening as he looked at the familiar face of that Soul Reaper, Rukia Kuchiki. "I would be sitting next to you from now on. My name is Rukia." Rukia? Why did that name sound so familiar.

She raised a eyebrow as Ichigo literally jumped out his seat and pointed a finger at her. "It-it's you!" Ayumi glanced between the two, a horrified expression on his face as he stared at Rukia in disbelief.

"Ichigo, what's wrong with you?" Keigo questioned as Chad simply asked, "Do you three know each other?"

Rukia shook her head as she glanced from Ichigo to Ayumi, a flicker of familiarity flashing threw them and smiled. "Course not. We've never met before, isn't that right, Ichigo?"

Mizuiro leaned towards them. "Rukia's a brand new transfer student..." Keigo being Keigo replied with a, "Nice to meet cha'."

Rukia extended her hand towards them. "It's a pleasure," glancing down at her palm, Ayumi sweat-dropped as she stared at the scribbling and gulped.

Rukia seemed to love their expressions as she grinned at them. "Yeah, pleasure." Ayumi laughed as she shook Rukia's hand, smiling slightly.

Ichigo seemed to snap out of it and much to Ayumi's surprise, she found herself being dragged out the classroom, Rukia following silently behind. "Ichigo-" she whined under her breath as he continued to drag her down the stairs and towards the back end of the High School, away from prying ears she guessed.

Stopping, he dropped her hand, not noticing the small flush on his friend's face and turned towards Rukia. "Alright you freaky little nutjob! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Rukia smiled lightly. "How scary, you big brute. Jeepers, your not going to hurt me are you?" Rukia exclaimed in a sickly sweet voice making her cringe. That was a tone she decided did not fit the raven haired girl.

Ichigo seemed just as unconvinced as he pointed a finger at her. "First of all, you can knock it off with that goodie two shoe's act, okay." Ayumi crossed her arms as she stood aside, watching the two closely.

"Well I think its pretty good, considering I learned it over night." Rukia replied as Ichigo threw his head back, placing his hands on his hips.

"Alright forget it. So tell me just what your doing here now anyway. Weren't you suppose to go back to your Soul Society or whatever it was?" Even though she didn't know what was going, she certainly didn't like the idea of Ichigo talking that way to Rukia.

"Ichigo", that seemed to draw Rukia's attention as the raven haired girl glanced at Ayumi. "That's not very nice."

Rukia raised a eyebrow as she stared at the girl. Something about her seemed so familiar but the Soul Reaper couldn't place her finger on it. She remembered seeing this girl with Ichigo on the street the other day, but did that mean that this girl could possibly be like Ichigo? Could she also see spirits? "And you are?" Rukia tried to sound polite, but the question came out with suspition.

Ayumi simply smiled. "Ayumi Tsuzuki." She replied as Rukia hummed under her breath, nodding. She glanced between them. "I don't honestly know what's going on, but can I please know what the hell are you two talking about?"

'So much for keeping this from her,' Ichigo thought to himself as Rukia explained everything she told Ichigo and what happened last night, all the while trying to avoid the flickering stares Ayumi sent his way and he half expected her to freak out like he did but to his utter surprise, she sighed.

"Well I'm glad everyone is safe, and thank you Rukia for what you did. That was really brave." The raven haired girl simply blinked. "But why aren't you back to the Soul Society?" She questioned curiously and Rukia sighed sadly.

"I can't. Only Soul Reapers can go back to the Soul Society. I haven't to return anymore." Ichigo's eyebrows pushed together as he looked at Rukia.

"What do you mean?"

"Last night I lost almost all of my powers as a Soul Reaper. I'm afraid they have been all absorbed into you, Ichigo."

"Huh? I wouldn't know anything about that." Ayumi narrowed her eyes as she slapped Ichigo's shoulder, glaring dangerously at him.

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "And thanks to you for this time being, I'm stuck in this riduculous Gigai form." Ichigo raised a eyebrow. "What do you mean by Gigai?"

Rukia pointed at herself. "Its a temporary body that serves as a vessle in an emergency. If a Soul Reaper is drastically weakened, they reside inside of a Gigai until their powers come back." Ichigo nodded his head. "Oh now I get it. That's why everyone could see you."

Rukia nodded her head. "Precisely. And so...", Rukia extended her palm towards Ichigo and smiled. "Until all of my powers come back, it is up to you, Ichigo to perform the duties of a Soul Reaper." Ichigo made a small 'huh' sound under his breath as his eyebrows pushed together, his eyes widening comically as question marks popped around his head. "It's only natural that you now possess the strength of a Soul Reaper. You do not have the right to refuse your ca-"

Throwing his hands in an 'X' form, Ichigo stared at her in disbelief. "No way!"

Rukia stopped and stared at him in disbelief. "What?" Ichigo simply shook his head. "My monster fighting days are over. That was a one time deal."

Rukia shook her head. "Don't be riduculous, Ichigo. You did just fine yesterday." His demeanor quickly changed as he dropped his hands beside him. "That's because my family was in danger. But it's not like I'm ready to go and fight for complete strangers or anything. Sorry to dissapoint you." He turned around, glancing at Ayumi. "Come on Ayumi."

Sending a apologetic look at Rukia, she followed behind Ichigo. "That wasn't very nice, Ichigo." She told him as she heard Rukia mumble something behind them.

"-I guess there's no other choice then." Turning around, Ayumi's eyes widened as she Rukia running towards Ichigo. "Hey!" Ichigo turned around, his eyes widening as he spotted Rukia sprinting towards him and before he could react, her hand shot out and connected with his chin, and much to Ayumi's surprise, the glove arround Rukia's hand seemed to seperate Ichigo's soul from his body.

She now stared at her friend wide-eyed as he stood there, clad in a standard Shihakushō uniform, a rather large sword swung over his back, staring horrified at his body laying on the floor. "Ha, crap! What happened to my body?" Ichigo glanced at himself. "What in the world did you do to me?!" Rukia simply turned around.

"Follow me." The raven haired girl glanced at Ayumi, her previous observation being affirmed when she saw the silver haired girl gaping at Ichigo. So she could see them.

Ichigo simply followed silently behind Rukia and turned towards Ayumi. "Uh, sorry about that. Would you look after my uh," he glanced at his body sprawled on the ground. "Body." She nodded her head and threw him a thumbs up.

"Go get em'."

Sighing under her breath, she simply sat down beside her friend's body and stared ahead. She chuckled lighlty. How could someone's life change so drastically over one night? It seems everything that she grew up to believe wasn't real anymore. There was a whole other world out there that she didn't know about.

But yet she was confused, even though this all felt unreal to her, everything that Rukia had explained to her felt so familiar.

Her thoughts drifted towards the dream she had experienced last night. "Hiryū." She murmured, remembering the name. A warm feeling snuggled her heart as she smiled. "Hiryū." The name felt so familiar, it rolled of her tongue like it was meant to be.

The name fit the Dragon well from her dreams. But somehow, something told her that it wasn't a dream, and that her once normal life would never be normal again.


	3. The Shinigami's Work: Part B

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its amazing characters. I only own Ayumi, Hisashi and Hiryū.**

**Part B of The Shingami's Work. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hear my voice oh Lord. Help your humble child understand why she was born. And if your divine will wishes it, summon her back to your side. I await your-"

Ayumi smiled in amusement as Ichigo yelled, "Geez, would you shut up already!" Rukia glared at him.

"What is your problem? I am studying cotemporary language." She stated, causing Ichigo to roll his eyes. Ayumi smiled as she placed a hand on Rukia's shoulders.

"Not to be rude, Rukia but your off by a couple of centuries. Nobody talks like that anymore." She stated simply as Ichigo grunted in response beside her.

Ichigo shoved his hands in his pockets. "So tell me how long do you plan on following me around?" Rukia grinned as she closed the book, turning towards him with a smile.

"I will until you answer your call as a Soul Reaper." Ichigo hugged and turned around. "Yeah right, whatever." Ichigo said in reply walking away.

About to follow him, the sound of screeching tires caught her attention and everyone glanced behind to see the commotion. "Orihime!" Ayumi yelled out as she recognized the girl sprawled on the ashpalt and jogged towards her.

Orihime glanced up as she saw the three of them standing above her. She blinked at Ichigo. "Ichigo?" He stared at her in disbelief.

"Did you just get hit by that car?" He questioned as Orihime she looked around dazed, "Um, maybe?"

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched and he hid a slight grin, trust Orihime to not see the severity of the situation, "What do you mean maybe? Are you going to be ok?"

She stood and smiled and him, "Mm hmm! It was just a little bump on my head! Don't worry I'm fine I swear!" She said, looking at him with a thumbs up. Ayumi rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure you're ok? Where'd that car go that hit you?" Ayumi questioned.

Orihime paused and looked around before pointing and smiling, "It drove away." She said, with a happy smile.

She almost face-palmed. "Orihime!" Said girl's face grew sad as she apologized, making Ichigo's eyebrow twitch before scratching his cheek, "Well alright. I guess as long as you're ok." He said, looking away. Orihime then looked up, spotting the raven haired girl.

"That's right and just who are you?" She asked rather rudely. Ichigo turned to her sharply and leaned forward. "Hello! She's in the same class as you. Her name is Orihime. Get your head outta' your butt."

Rukia smiled suddenly, putting on her sweet facade. "Oh, Orihime. How are you?" She dropped in a low curtsy making Ayumi sweat-drop.

The imaginative ginger blinked at the change of tone and smiled, "Oh, I'm great, thank you." She said, the dazed smiled back on her face. Rukia smiled bright.

"Well now, it appears you have been shopping." Orihime's eyes widened, "Oh, that's right. My dinner!" She picked the bag up off the street and grinned at the two of them, a leek in her hand, "My leeks, butter, bananas and bean jam seem to have made it too!" She said, giggling.

Ayumi grimanced before her eyes caught on a bruise wrapped around her leg. Her eyes widened as she sensed the energy of a hollow. Glancing to Rukia, it seemed she noticed it too. "How did you get that bruise on your leg?"

Orihime stopped and looked down confused, "What bruise? Oh, I guess that happened just now when the car ran into me?" Ayumi glanced at Rukia seeing the thoughtful look on the Soul Reaper's face.

"Geez. That must hurt." Ayumi said and in return the girl looked at her and smiled.

"A little bit, but I'm ok." Orihime stated, the smile not faltering. Ayumi shrugged as she smiled. "If your so sure." Ichigo mumbled as he watched Rukia examine the bruise.

"Um, what's the matter Rukia?" Orihime asked, looking down at the kneeling girl. "Is something wrong."

Rukia sweat dropped, "Oh, right… well, you take care!" She said in a sweet voice as she cocked her head slightly to the side.

"Right, thanks." Orihime said, confusion written on her face before glancing at Ayumi. "Ayumi I was planning on asking you if you wanted to come over tonight. Tatsuki's coming too."

Ayumi glanced at Ichigo and Rukia before nodding. "That be fun. I'll be there at seven'." Orihime nodded smiling. Ichigo sighed as he raised a eyebrow at Orihime.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked. She waved it away, "No I'm fine., really! See ya!" She turned and walked away happily. "See you later, Yumi-chan." Ayumi smiled and nodded watching the girl walk away.

"Man, she needs to be more careful." She stated under her breath. She didn't miss the thoughtful look on Rukia's face as they walked in silence. It was silent for the time being as they walked by the river, Rukia glancing up at Ichigo.

"So that girl..." Ichigo glanced at the raven haired girl. "Oh you mean Orihime?" He asked looking at her.

"Are you close to her?" She questioned as Ichigo shook his head. "Nah, not really but Ayumi is. I barely know her, we don't talk much. She's friends with a buddy of mine, so I see her around."

Rukia glanced at Ayumi. "What do you know about her?" Said girl blinked as she sighed sadly.

"About three years back or so, her older brother Sora was in a terrible accident and died at the Kurosaki Clinic." That statement caught her attention.

"What?"

She sighed. "He was in a car wreck. He was the only family she had." She whispered before glancing at Rukia. "Why do you ask?" She questioned as Rukia glanced at them both.

"How in tune to the spirit realm were you?" Rukia asked as Ichigo shrugged. "Huh? Not as much as I am now. I mean its really only recently I've been able to fully see and communicate with the spirit realm but Ayumi has been able to do that since she was little." Rukia glanced at Ayumi as Ichigo said this.

"Is that so?" Ayumi nodded her head and hummed under her breath. "Yeah, since I could remember I've been able to do it. "

Rukia's eyebrows pushed together. "Why? What's up? What are you thinking?" Rukia simply replied, "Nothing." Ichigo stopped and watched as the raven haired girl passed him.

"See you later." She called at them. "Hey," Ichigo called out after her. "Where are you going?" She grinned turning towards him. "Back home." He raised a eyebrow. "You really want to know?" She asked and he simply placed his hands on his hips. "Guess not." She smirked. "Then don't ask me." With that Rukia turned around and walked away.

"Tch! Yeah right." Ichigo growled under his breath before turning towards Ayumi. "Come on." She nodded under her breath as she followed silently behind Ichigo, neither saying a word.

Ayumi glanced up, watching as the daylight slowly bled away and smiled in content before glancing at the river below, watching as the glimmer of sunlight danced across the water. The river that held so many memories.

"What's wrong?" She blinked at the sudden question and looked up at Ichigo. She smiled.

"Oh nothing. I'm just thinking is all." Ichigo made a grunt in the back of his throat, not believing her for a second.

"Honest, Ichigo." They reached the Kurosaki Clinic and Ichigo turned towards her. "I'm fine. See ya tomorrow." He nodded. "Yeah, see ya tomorrow. Have fun at Orihime's." He called aloud as she walked down her street.

She waved at him over her shoulder, and he watched as her form slowly dissapear before turning around, walking into his house.

* * *

After scribbing a note for her brother, saying that she won't be home and will be sleeping over at Orihime's, she quickly packed the things she needed before heading out the door and towards Orihime's apartment.

Making her way up the small staircase, she knocked on the door, hearing Orihime's voice behind the door as she called, "I'm coming."

The door opened revealing a smiling Orihime. "Hello, Ayumi. Come on in." Ayumi smiled at her friend as she walked inside the apartment. Noticing Tatsuki sitting at the round table, Ayumi smiled and waved.

"Hi Tatsuki." Said girl waved back and mumbled a hello. Ayumi turned towards Orihime and motioned to her bag. "Is it alright if I sleep over?" Orihime nodded her head and smiled before clapping her hands.

"Come on, Tatsuki's mom made beef stew and potatoes." Ayumi sighed in relief as she stared at the girl.

"Tatsuki, I've never been more grateful of your mother in my whole life."

"Nice to know... I'll tell her you said that."

Tatsuki grunted from her spot as she stared at Orihime in worry as Ayumi sat down on the cushion, crossing her legs over each other.

"I swear if I don't bring meals over for you to eat, you always end up cooking the weirdest stuff." Orihime stopped eating as she looked at Tatsuki.

"Hmm. I never thought about it. You really think so?" Orihime questioned as Tatsuki slid a bowl of beef stew and potatoes towards Ayumi, smiling as the girl nodded in thanks.

"Huh, yeah. I mean what is this stuff?" Tatsuki asked as Ayumi silently ate her bowl of beef stew. Ayumi glanced at Tatsuki, wondering if she knew that Orihime was hit by a car.

"Orihime, did you tell Tatsuki?" She questioned and said girl glanced up confused before looking at Orihime.

"Huh? Tell me what?" Ayumi sighed as she settled her bowl down and turned towards Tatsuki.

"Orihime was hit by a car today." Tatsuki's eyes widened. She leaned over the table.

"What? You were hit by a car?!" She yelled as Orihime shook her head.

"Honestly, I'm fine. Ichigo and Rukia..."

"What? They were together?" She yelled, not missing a beat and letting Orihime explain, all the while making Ayumi wince.

Orihime nodded her head and smiled. "But they were just walking home together, Tatsuki", she then glanced at Ayumi. "Right?" Not knowing what to do, Ayumi nodded her head.

"Yeah..." She trailed off as Tatsuki sat back with a huff. Orihime continued to eat on the beef stew as Tatsukia crossed her arms.

"Oh man. I never knew Ichigo was such a smooth operator. I mean honestly he didn't even walk you home when you were hurt." Ayumi shook her head, this time taking Ichigo's side.

"Well, no, but he did ask me if I wanted him to walk me home but I..." Orihime trailed off before going into one of her dazes.

"Hey, wake up! You're daydreaming again," Tatsuki said in a defense position from Orihime's sudden outburst.

"Where does she even think these things up from?" Ayumi asked as she stared at her friend who waved her hand at them. An sudden tension filled the room and uneasy feeling bubbled in her stomach as the room seemed to tremmor.

"Did you hear that?" Tatsuki asked as Orihime seemed to come out from her daze as everyone glanced behind her. Shaking the sudden happening off, Orihime turned towards Tatsuki.

"Wow. That was the best dinner ever." She exclaimed and Tatsuki along with Ayumi nodded.

"Yeah it was." Tatsuki stated. "Thanks. You got any dessert?" Ayumi asked as she tried to shake of the feeling.

"I don't have any ice-cream," Orihime babbled on but something pink caught her attention and everyone glanced behind Orihime. A gasp escaped Orihime's lips as she crawled towards the fallen plush toy as she and Tatsuki stood up. "Poor Enraku fell down. Oh my gosh," they slowly walked towards Orihime and stood behind the girl. "How'd you get this big rip in your head?"

There was a sudden crash in the distance as Ayumi stood on alert. The crashing sound repeated as Tatsuki glanced around. A strange sound echoed around the room as Ayumi's eyes widened. She glanced down towards Orihime and gasped as droplet of red liquid fell unto the floor.

Orihime's hand trembled as she stared wide-eyed at her palm. "What? Is this blood?" She questioned and Ayumi stumbled back, biting on a scream as a clawed hand shot from out the plush toy and impaled itself threw Orihime's chest, throwing the girl back.

"Orihime!"

Tatsuki's eyes widened. "What? Orihime?!" Before Ayumi could yell for her friend, the hollow slammed his hand against Tatsuki, sending the girl flying towards the wall.

"What the hell? Why am I bleeding?" Tatsuki questioned as she stared at her ripped shoulder before finding herself flung aside again, rolling on the ground harshly.

Tatsuki sat up with a pained groan as she glanced around, seeing her friend staring horrified at something. "Something's here", Tatsuki mumbled. "But I don't see anything." She whispered and Ayumi blinked as she finally came over her shock.

"Tatsuki, watch out!" She never noticed the attack until it was to late, and gasped as blood spluttered from her mouth before glancing down, black dots dancing across her vision. She only watch as her body fell to the floor with a thud before darkness took over.

* * *

Author Note: Thank you everyone for reading my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. Thank you. And please tell me if my OC seems Mary-Sue'ish.


End file.
